


Miscellanious MCU comment_fic prompts

by ibonekoen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: A collection of comment fics I've written for the Livejournal community comment_fics:1) Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, the first time someone walked in on them2) Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, someone looks through Steve's sketchbook3) Sam/Steve/Bucky, Adults coloring to reduce stress4) Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, first kiss5) Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, first real conversation.6) Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, "You, Me and Steve"7) Vision(/Wanda), he remembers being JARVIS but doesn't always feel the same way JARVIS did; so he knows how much JARVIS loved Tony but he doesn't want to bring it up because JARVIS is gone and Vision cares about Tony but he isn't JARVIS8) Thor&Loki, Thunder9) Thor&Loki, forgiven





	1. Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, the first time someone walked in on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96175793#t96187313) on comment_fic: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, the first time someone walked in on them

"Well, this is awkward," Clint quips, his legs still coiled around Phil's torso as he leans back on his hands braced against the desk. He's got his head canted so he can look over his shoulder, and Phil's frozen mid-thrust, his eyes owlish and wide.

Standing in the doorway, Nick Fury pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales an exasperated sigh. "Great, now I'm going to have to gouge out my _other_ eye."


	2. Steve/any male, someone looks through Steve's sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson - this is set between Captain America: Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727930.html?thread=96004986#t96004986): MCU, Steve/any male, someone looks through Steve's sketchbook

Sam had found the sketchbook lying on Steve's bed in the motel room they'd crashed in for the night. He'd called out to Steve, who had been in the bathroom, if he minded him taking a look. Steve had spent most of the car ride, when he wasn't driving himself, sketching in the book, and Sam itched to know what he'd been drawing.

"Knock yourself out," Steve had said, and minutes later, Sam had heard the rush of water from the shower.

He's sitting on the corner of the bed, and he's thumbing through the pages of the sketchbook. Not surprisingly, there are a number of sketches of the man they're chasing, both as the fearsome warrior they've run up against and also from the days when Steve knew him as his best friend. Bucky Barnes cuts a stunning figure in that uniform, Sam has to say.

Then he turns the page and there's his own face staring back at him. The next several pages are him in profile, and there's at least one of him soaring across the sky on his wings.

He doesn't even hear the shower stop until Steve is suddenly sitting across from him on the corner of the other bed, and Steve flashes him a sheepish grin.

"Couldn't resist," Steve says with a tinge of timidness in his tone.

"They're, uh, they're really great." Sam grins back at him, encouraging and maybe a teensy bit smug. "I mean, I know I'm a handsome guy, but wow, you make me look..." He lets out an impressed whistle, and Steve laughs as he snatches the sketchbook back.

"If I'd known you were going to get such a big head, I wouldn't have let you see them."

Sam grins and watches him flip to a new page and grab a pencil from his backpack. "What're you doing?"

"Just stay where you are," Steve commands, and Sam hadn't even been planning on going anywhere, but he can't ignore a direct order from Captain America.

"Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?" he quips, and he fully expects the reference to go over Steve's head.

Steve gives him an appraising glance and then hums. "Sure, you can take your clothes off if you want."

Sam blushes hot and snorts at the guffaw that escapes Steve. The laugh dies abruptly when Sam jerks his shirt over his head.

The sketch doesn't get completed, but they don't sleep in separate beds that night.


	3. Any, Any, Adults coloring to reduce stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Steve/Bucky, you could say this is post-CACW but it's not spoilerish

Bucky frowns, his brows knitted together in concentration, and the tip of his tongue pokes out of one corner of his mouth.

"This is supposed to be about relaxing, you know," Sam points out with an amused glint in his eyes.

Bucky huffs in frustration and throws down the marker in his hand. "It's not my fault you gave me fat tipped markers and a coloring book with intricate, _tiny_ details," he complains.

Steve just chuckles from his seat by the window and continues to color in his sketch of his two most favorite people in the world.


	4. Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Captain America: Civil War and pretending that after credits scene didn't happen

See, the thing is, Sam tries to distance himself from Bucky Barnes even before he meets the guy. He's seen the museum exhibit and knows all the textbook stories about the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country. When he sees the Winter Soldier, he fears that the Bucky Barnes lost to history is lost to Steve as well.

As he listens to Steve reminisce while on their search for Barnes, Sam gets to know a little more of the man behind the legend, and the bad thing is, he really thinks he might like that guy. If he'd met him in another place and another time, he might even have been attracted to him.

He's wary, so wary, of this sad, insecure, frightened husk of a man, who's just trying to live his life and doesn't want to hurt anybody, really. He's not expecting the guy to be funny, to take his attempts at being cold and distant in stride and try to worm his way into Sam's heart anyway. He's completely unprepared for the banter and how easily they fight side by side, and he damn sure isn't prepared for Barnes to throw himself between Sam and the kid in the spider costume.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Barnes drawls sarcastically as they're lying sprawled on the ground of the airport terminal amid shards of glass, covered in webbing that Sam's still not convinced isn't coming out of some orifice in the kid's body.

"I hate you," Sam mutters, but he really doesn't mean it. He's not sappy enough to insinuate that he really mean 'I love you,' but he thinks, maybe, some day down the road. He's got to admit, Barnes is growing on him.

Apparently he's growing on Barnes too, because once the fighting's done and the dust's starting to settle and they're hiding away in Wakanda to rest and recuperate, Barnes finds him in one of the open courtyards of the King's palace. Sam still can't believe that T'challa is on their side and offering them sanctuary at his swanky palace, but Sam's grateful, and he thinks it's doing Barnes and Steve a world of good.

He's soaking up the sun when he hears footsteps, and he expects Steve or maybe even Wanda, anyone but Barnes. The man stands at the edge of the grass, his stump covered in the black sock T'Challa's medics had given him, and his hair is washed and the cleanest Sam's ever seen it, although his facial hair could use a little grooming. He's looking at Sam with uncertainty in his eyes, shoulders hunched, and his whole body relaxes when Sam beckons him forward.

"Wasn't sure you'd want company," he says simply as he sits. "We've not really hit it off so well."

Sam chuckles softly and shrugs. "You're growing on me."

Barnes -- and he should really just start calling him Bucky -- relaxes further. "You're growing on me too. I, uh, I was wondering-" His tongue drags across his upper lip. "When I was in hiding, I was triyng my hardest to catch up on the times, and I know that guys can—"

Sam interrupts him with the crush of his lips against Bucky's, and he can't really say what made him do it. He hopes to god he was reading the lines between Bucky's rambling correctly, and when he draws back, Bucky's cheeks are flushed. "Shit. Sorry," Sam says. "That was, uh, pretty forward of me."

Bucky licks his lips again and nods. "It's okay. I like forward. I was, uh, going to ask you out on a /date/, but if you want to jump straight to kissing, I'm okay with that."

Sam stares at him in stunned silence for a handful of moments, just long enough that Bucky starts to fidget, and then he bursts out laughing. "I- Sure. Yes. To the date."

Bucky beams brightly. "Great. Dinner? T'Challa said we can use one of the private terraces overlooking the waterfalls."

Sam gives a bewildered nod, and they agree to meet at seven.

Okay, so distancing himself didn't work too well for Sam, but he supposes he can't really complain. Bucky Barnes sure does clean up nice and he's got A+ game on wooing.


	5. Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, first real conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. Obviously if you're here, you've read it, right? ;) Set after CACW and idek, saaaaaap. Maybe too much sap?

Bucky can't remember the last time he felt this nervous. He's seated at a table on an open, sprawling terrace jutting from the palace of T'Challa, the Wakandian king. The rushing spray of the waterfalls offers a majestic view, and beyond that, the jungle provides an ambiance of sounds that are soothing and peaceful.

He's borrowed some of Steve's clothes, a pair of slacks and a button down shirt that's proving to be a terrible idea in the jungle heat -- he can feel the linen sticking to his sweat-drenched skin. His hair has been brushed until it gleams, and he's tied it back with one of Wanda's colorful elastic bands. He's even shaved, which makes him look more youthful and more like the boy he'd been before the war, before Hydra, before being turned inside out.

He straightens up as he hears the terrace door slide open, and then Sam steps out. He stares at Bucky for a long moment, and then he starts to laugh.

Bucky can't hide the affronted look on his face. "What's so funny?" he asks, just a tad defensive.

"Nothing. No, it's just-" Sam cuts off to laugh again, his hand resting against his chest. "I'm sorry. You just look miserably uncomfortable, and the sweat stains on your shirt are-" He's dressed in a short-sleeved polo shirt that looks much, much more breathable _and_ classy, and Bucky's envious.

"You don't have to impress me, you know," Sam says, once his laughter dies down. He reaches out to brush his thumb over Bucky's collar. "Take that off before you overheat, man."

Bucky eyes him in one part disbelief, one part wariness before he unbuttons the shirt and shrugs it off. He's blushing, but he's wearing a white tank top underneath that's stained with sweat too, but thankfully Sam doesn't laugh.

Sam gives an approving nod as Bucky drapes the dress shirt over the back of his chair. "Much better."

~*~*~

The coil of tension in Bucky's stomach starts to unwind somewhere around the third beer, and even though he can't feel the effects of the alcohol like he used to (damn enhancements), he's feeling a whole lot looser.

Of course, some of that might be from the hilarious recounts Sam is giving him of Sam's road trip adventures with Steve and Natasha.

He's not so amused when Sam mentions Steve _willingly_ hurling himself out of a glass elevator, but he guesses he would've made the same choice. Still, he makes a mental note to talk to Steve about his daredevil tendencies.

He shares some of his own anecdotes of Steve before the serum and growing up alongside each other in Brooklyn and visiting Coney Island. He has a fond smile on his face, and at some point during the meal, they'd scooted their chairs closer together, close enough that Sam has no trouble reaching over and brushing his thumb across Bucky's bottom lip.

Bucky blinks, startled, and he shoots Sam a quizzical look. "What?"

"You know, I think this is the first time we've really just sat and _talked_ ," Sam muses. "I like it."

"Oh." Bucky gives him a warm smile. "Yeah, me too."

They lapse into a comfortable silence, Sam nursing the last of his beer, and Bucky smiles as Sam's hand slips into his. Yeah, he does like this. "Should do this again some time," he suggests casually.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, affection in his tone, and he squeezes Bucky's hand.


	6. Boy and Boy Meet Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, "You, Me and Steve"

It's a story you've heard before: boy meets boy, boy goes on road trip with boy, boy proceeds to slowly fall in love with boy while on said road trip.

The twist is boy is helping boy find his previously-thought-to-be-dead boy.

No, the _real_ twist is boy and boy not only _find_ previously-thought-to-be-dead boy and previously-thought-to-be-dead boy joins them for adventures and more road trips, but boy starts to fall in love with boy and previously-thought-to-be-dead boy.

Look, Sam knew going into things with Steve that it probably wasn't going to last forever. Steve, while scorchingly hot and infinitely kind, had a loneliness about him that Sam had known would be the ruination of him, mostly because he could see the torch the guy carried for his long-lost friend burned hot, bright and eternal. As soon as they'd discovered that Bucky Barnes still lived, albeit deeply traumatized and with slim possibilities of him ever being socially functional, Sam had known that his days with Steve were numbered. What they had between them was never supposed to be anything more than casual, but Sam had felt his affection for Steve growing deeper and deeper until the day he woke up beside Steve in a villa in a foreign city.

The sun had been streaming in through the window, the curtains billowing in the breeze, and Steve had still been asleep. The lines on his face had been smoothed by sleep, and he looked so fucking peaceful and youthful that Sam hadn't been able to resist kissing him awake. Steve had come awake slowly, and they'd ended up fucking, but it had been lazy and slow and just perfect. _That_ was when Sam had realized he was well and truly fucked.

Then along comes Bucky Barnes, and he's just as damaged as Sam thought, but there's hope for redemption. He's got a scathing wit that Sam can appreciate and he's certainly easy on the eyes, but it's the way that Bucky interacts with him that has Sam making heart eyes. He'd been afraid that Bucky would give him the cold shoulder and focus entirely on Steve, try to monopolize Steve and push Steve out.

Instead, he's respectful and understanding, and maybe a little tentative, but he treats Sam as a compatriot, a friend, and there's a camaraderie building between them.

"This is nice," Bucky remarks one evening as they're sitting on the balcony outside Sam's room at the king's palace in Wakanda. Steve's somewhere inside getting refills on their drinks, and it feels like they're on vacation instead of fugitives from the law.

"Yep." Sam's kicked back in his chair, his feet propped up on the railing, and the evening is cool despite the steamy jungle setting.

He can almost hear the gears turning in Bucky's head, and sure enough, when he opens his eyes and glances at his companion, he can see Bucky's mouth working open and closed. "Just say what's on your mind, man. We're all friends here."

"You love Steve."

The bluntness of his tone feels like he's taken a cheese grater to Sam's heart, but Sam did tell him to speak his mind. He just smiles tightly and nods. "Look, Steve didn't give me the lowdown on you two, and I know back in the day, gay men were so far back in the closet you were visiting Narnia on a daily basis, but I want you to know I won't stand in your way." He gulps down the rest of his drink, barely tasting the burn of the alcohol, but it helps dislodge the lump in his throat.

Bucky watches him with his head tilted to one side, and Sam realizes he's got the bluest eyes he's ever seen in anyone. His lips are cherry red, and the longer Sam stares at them, the more he wants to kiss them, especially when Bucky's tongue darts out across them, leaving them shiny and wet.

"I was going to say that I wouldn't get in your way," Bucky says finally, so quietly that Sam has to strain to hear him. "It's obvious that you love Steve, and he looks at you like you're the sun. Plus I don't even know if I'm safe to be around. I don't want to hurt him or you."

Sam's startled by the addition of him, and he arches an eyebrow. "I think you're not giving yourself enough credit, Bucky. T'Challa's got his best people working on breaking your conditioning, and even if we only manage to break one of the trigger words, the sequence will still be broken and you're safe."

Bucky makes a face. "There's no guarantee that's going to happen any time soon, and what if somebody realizes we're hiding here or what if-"

Sam doesn't even realize he's leaned across the gap between their chairs and brought his hand up to stroke his fingers through Bucky's hair until Bucky abruptly cuts off, and then he swallows hard, trying not to let awkwardness settle between them. Bucky isn't pulling away, and if anything, he does look soothed. "We'll figure it out. You, me and Steve."


	7. Glimpses of Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision remembers being JARVIS but doesn't always feel the same way JARVIS did; so he knows how much JARVIS loved Tony but he doesn't want to bring it up because JARVIS is gone and Vision cares about Tony but he isn't JARVIS

Vision remembers being JARVIS, and he even remembers being Edwin Jarvis. There's an inexplicable disdain for flamingos and palm trees, and once, he catches himself regaling the Avengers with a rather hilarious tale from Tony's youth. He shouldn't remember even an iota of it, and judging by the stunned expression on Tony's face, he has the same thought.

They never broach the subject though. Vision suspects that Tony may be afraid to learn just how much of his beloved butler — who had been more of a father to him than his actual father — resides in his creation.

The truth is, Vision isn't certain he wants to know either. Edwin and his namesake AI had both loved Tony dearly, in so much that an artificial intelligence has the capacity for such things. Edwin had been a father to Tony, and sometimes Vision has paternal feelings toward Tony.

Like now, as he makes his way down to the lab and finds Tony passed out on his workbench. He sighs, and his chest clenches for a moment. "Tony," he whispers, and before he even realizes what he's doing, his fingers are carding through Tony's dark hair.

Tony startles awake at the touch, and he looks around with wild eyes before he registers that it's Vision. "Oh." The tension leaves his body, and he scrubs his hand over his face. "Hey."

"It's late. You should rest, son." There's a softness in Vision's tone, and he absently strokes Tony's hair again.

Tony snorts and shakes off Vision's hand. "Technically, I'm older than you." He rises to his feet and gives Vision an odd look, and his mouth opens like he wants to ask something. Then he shakes his head slightly and presses his lips together as he turns away. "Anyway, I'm fine now. I just need to finish this."

"Are you sure?" Vision frowns, and he glances at the workbench. He studies the parts strewn across the surface, and he hums as he realizes that Tony is trying to upgrade his armor. "You can work on this better tomorrow when you're fresh."

Tony makes a face but sighs and nods. "Yeah, okay," he mutters.

Vision nods, satisfied, as he watches Tony shuffle out of the lab, and he spends a few moments tidying up the lab, being careful not to disturb Tony's work. It's soothing, and he forgets himself as he works. When he hears footsteps, he knows that must be Ana, coming to coax him back to bed.

He turns with a wide smile on his face that falters when he doesn't recognize the redhead standing in the doorway. She gives him a warm smile that turns confused the longer she regards him, and she steps toward him, offering her hands. Her fingers are decorated with numerous rings, and that strikes a chord in him.

"Wanda," he breathes, and he shakes off the remnants of memories that aren't his.

She cups his face in her hands and kisses him gently. "Come back to bed, Visz," she whispers.

He nods and lets her lead him back to their bed. She grounds him, centers him in himself, and she's taught him so much about his sexuality and his own feelings. It's because of her that he understands how to love, and he would do anything for her.

It's how he knows that what he feels for Tony isn't what JARVIS or Edwin felt for him, despite the moments of overlap. He isn't either of them, and he isn't afraid to call Tony out when he disagrees with one of his decisions.

He isn't JARVIS but he finds that he doesn't mind being Edwin, at least not when it comes to the interesting glimpses into the man's life behind doors, specifically the bedroom.


	8. Thor & Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of the day was "six words."

Loki grimaces; it feels like _home_.


	9. Thor & Loki, forgiven

"You are forgiven, brother."

Anger contorts Loki's face, heats his skin and draws tight across his chest. "I didn't _ask_ for your forgiveness, Thor, and I am _not_ your brother!"

" _Loki_!"

The sharp bite of Thor's tone spears Loki, holding him in place when he'd rather walk away, and he narrows his eyes, his glare challenging. Thor's arms lift, and every nerve ending in Loki's body is on fire, burning in anticipation of a blow that never comes.

Thor wraps his arms around his brother's lithe frame, squeezing tight in a hug that Loki hasn't realized he'd been craving. "You are forgiven, _brother_ ," Thor repeats, his voice thick and heavy.

Loki doesn't speak; he just clutches at Thor's back, a small kernel of peace ripening inside him.


End file.
